Without Reasons
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: Raven couldn’t explain why she helped Cy with his car, why she trusted Robin with her life, how Star became her best friend, and why Beast Boy’s attempts to make her smile were getting harder to resist, but she liked that she didn't have reasons...


**Without Reasons**

Although Raven wouldn't classify herself as a particularly logical person, she would say she was very reasonable. As a person who would not (and could not) let her emotions control her, she always had an explanation for everything she did.

For example, she knew why the Titans made a good team. It was because of Robin's great marital arts skill and detective work, Cyborg's strength and technological smarts, Starfire's flight and powerful starbolts, Beast Boy's morphing in which he could fly, be a speed demon, have brute strength, or go undercover at a second's notice. Even she made her own contributions to the group.

She could even explain why she did good, when she had been destined for evil. Because it was the only thing she could think to do to amend for the fact she would be responsible for the destruction of the world.

But she couldn't explain why she helped Cyborg with his t-car and why she trusted Robin with her life and how Starfire became her best friend and why Beast Boy's attempts to make her smile were getting harder and harder to resist.

She couldn't explain why she read in the common room despite the fact it was never quiet when she could have easily remained in the solitude of her own room.

She can't quite find a reason why after so many times she professed, "I'm not the hero type," she let the Titans prove her wrong.

She'll neither admit that the 'mall of shopping' isn't that bad when you have the right company.

When she gets to listing them, there are a lot of things that Raven has no reason for. Like the facts that Robin is a great leader, and Cyborg feels like a big brother to her, that she doesn't mind girl-talk with Star, and that Beast Boy, well, there's a lot of things about Beast Boy she can't explain.

He always seems to be trying to get close to her. A casual arm thrown around her shoulders, a genuine grin tossed her way, the little snide comments she was supposed to hear… But what she really couldn't explain was why she looked forward to those moments.

She can't remember the reason of why she keeps a large, overstuffed chicken in the back of her closet except for the fact that she can't bring herself to throw it away.

She also can't recall why she wears a lucky penny, hidden by her cloak, around her neck everyday.

She couldn't explain hope or love or tenderness. But they had become extra annoying lately.

And even though blue was still her favorite color, green was now a close second.

She refused to acknowledge the reason for hating Beast Boy's new fan girl base.

Sometimes she liked not having reasons. Times like these, for example, when she wasn't quite sure what compelled her to make such brash actions that were so uncommon to her and quite contrast to her personality. It may have been his easy and reassuring smile, or the twinkle in his eyes that is almost impossible to extinguish, and maybe, as the boy himself many times calmed, it was the pointy ears. But it also could have been the corny joke (God help her). Perhaps she had the beginning of a cold and wasn't thinking straight (she hoped not). Or possibly it was the little million things that she didn't have reasons for.

It may have even been from watching too many chick-flicks with Starfire (another guilty pleasure she didn't want to admit to herself she actually enjoyed) that made first kisses in an empty hallway at midnight when it is storming outside be romantic.

Raven didn't even look for the reason why she wasn't the least bit surprised when Beast Boy reciprocated her kiss fully.

When asked about it a day later, by a rather confused green boy, Raven likes that she couldn't hid the smile on her face as she said softly, "Just felt like it."

There are a lot of things in her life that Raven can't explain, but it is those things without reasons that she likes the most.

* * *

Aki- I've been in a very Teen Titans mood lately and this came to me on a bus ride to a field hockey game so...

Anyway, the whole "Just felt like it," line is actually from the comics after Ravn kisses Beast Bboy, but the other details surrounding the kiss are mine.


End file.
